Under An Umbrella
by Lagi
Summary: AH. AU. CP. One-Shot. - Have you ever lost your car in the parking lot? While its pourig? Without an umbrella? Bella did. Who comes to help but a handsome stranger...


**Under an Umbrella**

By Lagi

* * *

"Problems 3 through 57 on page 322 are recommended for homework. I assume all of you are adults now your grade is your problem not mine. Have a good weekend, oh and their might be a pop quiz on Tuesday. Bye!" the math teacher said as he walked out of the classroom, "Oh, dear, it looks like its going to rain."

The math teacher who had a very large suit case took out his umbrella and made his way to his car leaving a room of college students fearing for their next class.

However, there was one short haired girl who was if anything cheerful about the announcement. While her friend was contemplating hitting her head against her desk in anguish.

"Well, I've got to go, Bells, Jasper is waiting for me at the Library," said the short haired girl to the brunet sitting next to her, " breath, Bella, he's not going to give a quiz. He's just an old fart that likes torturing his student."

Bella, who was constantly at war with math turned towards her friend and said, "yeah, you're probably right Alice, but I'm going to the homework now so that I don't have to worry about anything for the next class ok? I'll walk you to the library and drop you off with Jasper while I go and do homework."

"Ok, sounds good to me," Alice said with a smile gathering her things and bouncing out of her seat.

Bella sighed, a sigh from the soul, and followed Alice to the library. Thankfully it wasn't far away from their classroom and it hadn't started raining yet.

Waiting by the entrance was a tall blond boy who Alice charged at and then proceeded to attack all the while laughing. The boy took it in good grace then took her bag pack with his right hand and with his left clasped their hands together then kissed the top of her hand.

Bella always felt like those two where in a completely different universe than her. They fit so well with each other it was hard not to see the love that expelled from them in waves. She always said that a love like theirs was one of a kind and wished secretly that one day she would find something at least partially similar to their chemistry.

She didn't feel sad when she looked at them if that's what your thinking. On the contrary she admired them and hopped the very best for them, they really did disserve it.

Jasper turned towards her, "hello, Bella, staying late?"

"Yeah, math homework," she explained.

Jasper winced, this was what they had most in common, both Bella and Jasper rather cut off their arms than do math homework.

Alice laughed, "you two are so dramatic! Come on Jasper, Bella has homework and you have to feed me. I'm starving! Bye Bella have fun with your math home work!"

Jasper laughed, "You got it, see you later Bella."

"Bye guys, drive safely," she waved at the little pixy who was dragging Jasper away to find food.

Bella entered the library, searched for an isolated table and started conquering quadratic formula after quadratic formula using the different methods she was taught.

* * *

After 2 and a half hours of silent cursing, (at the teacher, at Alice, at pencils, and Egyptians) she finally finished.

With a content smile she gathered her things and started making her way to the parking when she looked up towards the outside and found that it was raining.

Wait.

No it was not raining it was pouring, as if a giant faucet was under the school and had been put on blast.

She didn't have an umbrella…

…and she had no idea where she had parked her car.

Crap!

She stuffed her books in her bag zipped up her hoodie and started searching for her car.

She was soaked to the bone and hadn't gotten anywhere in the 20 minutes that she had been looking for her car. She was wet, it was still pouring, she couldn't find her danmed car ("should have kept my truck, I would have found my truck in second flat.") and she still hadn't found her car.

"Next time I'm getting a car that can easily be spotted instead of a blend in black car!" Bella huffed.

"That would be wise," said a smooth silky voice behind her who was holding an umbrella underneath both of them.

Bella looked up at the stranger and was amazed at the shear beauty of the man before her.

He had untidy bronze hair, dark green eyes from her point of view. In the sunlight they were probably stunning if they this enticing in the darkness of the rain. He had a very angular face as well, full developed chin and medium sized lips. On his right shoulder was a black bag pack. He was wearing a black coat with a light blue long sleeve shirt (she could see the blue peeking out of one of his sleeves.)

He was really stunning…

…and she was gaping like an idiot.

Bella blushed when she realized that she hadn't said anything to his smart-ass reply. She felt a wave of anger for looking at him so openly he obviously knew of his looks and how they affected the female population.

"Can't find your car?"

She gathered her putty brain cells from hearing his voice again, "y-yeah, I-I though I parked it around here this morning but it was really early, and I was late, sleepy too, so I didn't take notice where I parked the dratted thing."

He chuckled and Bella thought she was drooling for a second.

"Well, what type of car is it?"

"Civic ex coupe."

"Color?"

"Black."

"Could you have possibly have found a more blendable car?"

"Possibly. Next time I go car shopping I'll see if I can find one."

He smiled a half crocked smile that had her knees questioning their stability.

"Good luck with that."

He laughed at their bantering.

She was quick to respond after the initial shock of having a stranger come up behind her like some sort of creep-o.

At least he assumed that's why she had that shocked look on her face when she turned around and saw him. When she did turn around he was the one in awe of her. She was, of course, tinnier than him with full lips and sparkling brown eyes. It was her eyes that captured his attention like a moth to a flame. In her eyes he saw life and fire, a feistiness of a lion. It turned him on severally he had to take a deep breath, which turned out to be a mistake because it made him want to grab her and do naughty things, to calm him self down.

Then she blushed after looking at him and determining he was not a threat. He had to physically contain him his hand from brushing her cheek. The red tint on her cheeks made her face even more lovely of possible.

After several moments she got her wits about her, when she spoke it was soft and gentle he had shivered lightly because he knew that she was keeping herself from her fiery ways. He hopped that she hadn't caught it.

"Don't you have an alarm?"

"No, its an old car, my mom lost the clicker for the alarm a long time ago."

He slapped his face with his free hand, "ok, think this morning did when you were running to your class did you pass anything particular that could help you find your car?"

Bella thought for a second this morning she when she got out of her car she was putting on her hoodie while attempting to eat her beagle while doing a juggling act with her books and her bag. When she finally stopped before crossing the street she dropped her beagle then rushed to her class when she took a look at her watch.

"I dropped my beagle this morning by the tree before crossing the street to the university," Bella said exited.

"Lets go to the front to find the beagle, lets hope that the rain didn't wash it away, or that the clean up crew picked it up and throw it away already," he said grabbing her hand and leading them towards the front before the crossing of the street.

It was still raining really hard so they got even more soaked, well at least he did, she was already pretty sure she couldn't get wetter.

"Hey, I just realized, you never told me your name," Bella said.

The stranger turned towards Bella and since he miscalculated how close they where his face ended up really close to hers.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he whispered.

She tested his name on her tong, "Edward…"

He leaned into her. Confiding all her surroundings, making all she could feel be him. She took a step towards him.

"…I'm Isabella Swan, Bella for short."

She thought for a fraction of a second that he was going to kiss her. She would have welcomed his lips to hers. She wanted to welcome his lips, she wanted to explore him and find out all his secrets. She thought for a fraction of a second that this beautiful creature might just hold her and give into desire.

He did not, he stepped back, and turned around.

A shiver ran through her, he was warm and now that he was gone she missed his warmth.

He tugged at her hand for her to move her feet and she moved automatically.

They started to search all the trees in the front looking for her lost beagle to guide them to her car.

They where half way through when she spotted it half way hidden in a bush.

"Edward! I found it!" she smiled at him.

She then proceeded to look down the isle of cars trying to find hers. She quickly spotted it and tugged at his hand to move towards he car. He matched her pace keeping the umbrella underneath both of them at the same time.

She put her things in her trunk then turned towards him.

No. She didn't want to say goodbye.

He didn't want to leave her yet either.

"Umm… thanks for helping me look for my car. I-…Umm," Bella's cheeks turned red and she looked down at her shoes, quite suddenly she found them interesting

He couldn't stop his fingers from moving even if he had tried when he gently lifted her chin to look up at him.

In that second he decided that he didn't care. Before he had stopped himself from doing what he wanted most since he saw her because he didn't know her. He didn't know her favorite color, he didn't know what food she liked best, he didn't know what she wanted to be, who she was, anything. He didn't know anything besides the fact that she is a tad scattered brain (stretching the word 'tad' of course) and that she was beautiful.

In that second he saw a man and a woman, and his instincts took over his body. The moment he couldn't have been happier to have told his brain to shut up.

He knew the moment that his lips touched hers that she wasn't going to go any where. He wanted her in his life. He wanted to know her. He wanted to know everything; her favorite color, her favorite flower, what she wanted to do, what where her fears, what where her joys. He wanted it all.

He dropped the umbrella and under the thundering sky he felt the bolt of electricity of their attraction for each other. His lips and tongue had never felt so much fire and so much care for any one else.

They broke for air only because she was shivering from the cold.

"Bella, can I buy you dinner?" he hopped that she felt what he felt he breathlessly waited her response.

"I'd love to," she smiled at him.

They traded information, phone numbers where exchanged and promises awaited in the evening.

And as Edward Cullen walked to his car with his umbrella he silently thanked his mother for calling him this morning and telling him to grab an umbrella even though she fully knew that he usually ran to his car or waited out the rain with a book.

He knew that eventually their relationship would reach the point of him giving his heart to her, but for now, they would start out slowly.

They would have their first date, he would romance her and woo her to the best of his abilities. The funniest thing he thought was that even though his last relationships hadn't been the best experiences of his life with her at his side he looked forward to it all.

Their fights, their make-ups, their laughs, their worries, everything and anything that came their way.

As the sky finally cleared he felt his heart do the same.

* * *

**A/N** - I know theres a mispelled 'tougue' (I spelled it 'toung') in here somewhere! Brownie points to whoever finds it. Veronica you don't count. Neither does Christina. :P

Disclamer - All property and rights of characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and I don't own shit squat exept an umbrella. ;)

Please rate and review. :)

Thank you for reading!


End file.
